Radscorpion (Fallout 4)
|image = FO4 Radscorpion.png}}Les radscorpions sont des scorpions empereur ayant muté sous l'effet des radiations et que l'on peut trouver un peu partout dans le Commonwealth en 2287. Histoire Article principal : Radscorpion Les radscorpions sont de grands scorpions mutés que l'on trouve couramment dans et autour des structures abandonnées. Ces derniers sont issus du scorpion empereur nord-américain, un insecte que l'on trouvait partout dans de nombreuses animaleries à l'époque d'avant la Grande Guerre. Depuis, ces scorpions ont muté pour devenir beaucoup plus gros, plus rapide et plus venimeux que jamais auparavant. Caractéristiques Biologie Les radscorpions possèdent un dard hautement venimeux, la capacité de s'enfouir sous terre en quelques secondes, de puissantes pinces, ainsi qu'un exosquelette très résistant. Contrairement aux variantes du Mojave ou des Terres désolées de la Capitale, le Commonwealth ne propose pas de radscorpions occupant une catégorie de taille similaire à celle des radscorpions géants. Les radscorpions du Commonwealth aurait donc soit migré du Commonwealth vers le sud-ouest des États-Unis, soit muté indépendamment des scorpions empereurs gardés comme animaux de compagnie avant la guerre, de la même manière que ceux situés dans différentes régions du continent. Attributs de gameplay Les radscorpions sont des créatures rapides, extrêmement agressifs et résistants. Ils utiliseront leurs puissantes pinces et leur dard empoisonnée pour attaquer les ennemis rapidement et sans relâche, causant ainsi une grande quantité de dégâts physiques et de poison en seulement quelques coups. Leur capacité à creuser dans le sol et à parcourir de grandes distances en quelques secondes fait qu'il est souvent impossible de s'échapper d'une rencontre avec eux. Leur seul point faible est leur visage relativement petit. Les Deathskull sont facilement l’une des plus dangereuses créatures que l’on peut rencontrer lors de l’exploration du Commonwealth étant donné que ces derniers sont parfaitement capables de tuer le joueur, même s'il est équipé d'une armure assistée de haute qualité. En raison de leurs attaques de pinces et de leur piqûre venimeuse, ainsi que de leur grande agilité, les radscorpions sont de puissants combattants de mêlée qui doivent, de préférence, être traités à distance ou avec un équipement spécialisé. S'ils sont attaqués de loin, ils s'enfouiront immédiatement et réapparaîtront près du joueur, souvent à portée de de leurs pinces ou de leur dard, et ce à condition que le type de terrain puisse le leur permettre, de sorte qu'il est possible d'éviter d'être pris au dépourvu en se tenant sur des rochers ou des surfaces métalliques / en bois avant d'attaquer. Les armes avec des mods perforants, ainsi que le mod légendaire "Pénétration" peuvent aider à améliorer les dégâts infligés face à leurs exosquelettes renforcés. Les radscorpions se trouvent principalement dans la Mer Luminescente, mais on peut aussi les trouver dans d’autres régions du Commonwealth. Les radscorpions peuvent être pacifiés grâce à la compétence ami des animaux. Très rarement, un radscorpion rencontré ne se montrera pas hostile envers le joueur et s’occupera de ses affaires comme si de rien n'était. Toutefois, celui-ci attaquera toujours d'autres ennemis à vue, tels que les pillards et les Super mutants. En revanche, il attaquera le joueur s'il reste trop longtemps à proximité. Variantes Radscorpion The standard variation of its kind, radscorpions can be difficult to fight at low levels since they have a quite high amount of Hit Points and powerful attacks compared to other creatures. These creatures are found all over the Glowing Sea, and one can be found at the Old Gullet sinkhole by triggering the cymbal-clapping monkey nearby. (standard) (template) |level =14 |perception =9 |hp =250 |dt =35 |dr =35 |er =20 |rr =Immune |pr =200 |xp =21 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (30 ) |attack2 =poison (15) |items =* Radscorpion stinger * Radscorpion meat * Radscorpion egg }} Radscorpion hunter Radscorpion hunters can be encountered as the Sole Survivor levels up. They are more dangerous than standard radscorpions, although with powerful weapons one may dispose of them quite easily. |level =22 |perception =9 |hp =350 |dt =45 |dr =45 |er =25 |rr =Immune |pr =200 |xp =32 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (35 ) |attack2 =poison (20) |items =* Radscorpion stinger * Radscorpion meat * Radscorpion egg }} Glowing radscorpion Glowing radscorpions have been exposed to massive amounts of radiation, and as a result their body is seen glowing green. Besides the increased Hit Points and damage, glowing radscorpions will deal radiation damage to anybody nearby. |level =30 |perception =10 |hp =450 |dt =75 |dr =75 |er =45 |rr =Immune |pr =200 |xp =32 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (45 ) |attack2 =Rad Field (3 /sec for 30s) |items = * Radscorpion meat * Radscorpion egg * Irradiated blood * Nuclear material }} Albino radscorpion Similar to the Fallout 3 rendition, albino radscorpions have a noticeable white color, which makes them easier to see due to their distinctive body color. These enemies may prove to be quite dangerous as they have a high amount of Hit Points and powerful melee attacks. |level =38 |perception =11 |hp =675 |dt =100 |dr =100 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =200 |xp =55 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (60 ) |attack2 =poison (30) |items = * Radscorpion meat * Radscorpion stinger * Radscorpion egg }} Radscorpion stalker With a high enough level, the Sole Survivor may encounter radscorpion stalkers. These enemies are particularly resilient and their melee attacks may deal serious damage with inadequate protection. |level =46 |perception =11 |hp =850 |dt =120 |dr =120 |er =85 |rr =Immune |pr =200 |xp =67 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (90 ) |attack2 =poison (35) |items =* Radscorpion stinger * Radscorpion meat * Radscorpion egg }} Radscorpion predator A rare variation of the radscorpion, predators have nearly as much health as a behemoth and their powerful melee attacks may easily kill those unprepared. |level =54 |perception =11 |hp =950 |dt =135 |dr =135 |er =100 |rr =Immune |pr =250 |xp =78 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (100 ) |attack2 =poison (40) |items =* Radscorpion stinger * Radscorpion meat * Radscorpion egg }} Deathskull radscorpion A rare but dangerous radscorpion, deathskull radscorpions have a noticeable reddish color. These enemies are extremely powerful as they are more resistant than a standard behemoth, and their attacks combined with the additional poison damage may result in them easily wounding or killing the player character. These types of radscorpion level with the player character, thus making them impossible to pacify. The higher the level of the player character, the higher the odds of this type of radscorpion appearing. |level =64+ |perception =12 |hp =1115+ |dt =150 |dr =150 |er =120 |rr =Immune |pr =300 |xp =96 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (115 ) |attack2 =poison (45) |items =* Radscorpion stinger * Radscorpion meat * Radscorpion egg }} Apparition(s) Les radscorpions apparaissent Fallout 4. Galerie d'images FO4-Mounted-Radscorpion-Head.png|Trophée de radscorpion du DLC Wasteland Workshop en:Radscorpion (Fallout 4) ru:Радскорпион (Fallout 4) uk:Радскорпіон (Fallout 4) Catégorie:Créatures de Fallout 4